


Scully's Revenge

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Scully wants revenge on Mulder for his behaviour with Diana Fowley.Ed Jerse is on day release. Nuff said.(P.S. Diana is a bitch who deserved her comeuppance. Mulder and Scully forever♥️ happy ending)
Relationships: Ed Jerse/Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Scully's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revenge fic I wrote. After reading a fic which kind of broke my heart for Scully because of Mulder's behaviour with Diana. I wanted some justice for Scully and to show that she's her own woman who can do what she wants..... But we love Mulder...so he won't suffer too much.

Scully looked at Mulder and Diana. She shook her head in quiet disbelief and turned to leave the room. She may be hurt but she still had her dignity. Screw them, she thought. Screw them both. 

After everything she'd given up for Mulder and his endless mission to find the truth, he could still treat her like this. He could still be so fickle and blinded when a random ex walked back into his life. She'd had enough of trying to prove herself. After everything she'd been through because of her work on the X files, she'd gotten cancer and recovered (with the help of Mulder of course), she'd lost family members lives to the conspiracy and she'd been abducted...twice. Sure Mulder was there to rescue her and she didn't need reminding of that but all she expected from him was loyalty...the same loyalty that she'd given him over the years. 

She knew he was devoted to her...as a friend but it hurt how quickly she could be discarded. She was a rational, self contained person and the few times that she let her emotions take over her, the results were spectacular. Specularly good and bad. She was feeling fed up, heartbroken and frustrated. 

Mulder flirted with her whenever it suited him and then she watched as he had seemingly grown closer to his ex again right in front of her. She felt discarded. 

Mulder hadn't even bothered to come after her this time. Her tears stung her eyes and she refused to let them fall. She would not be reduced to tears because of them. She was more than that. She was more than just rationality and science and a sanctuary for her partner when he felt like it.

She was Dana Scully, she turned heads when she walked, she commanded respect and she held the gaze of anyone who challenged her. Dana Scully was not ever held back by any man in her life whether they were past lovers who disapproved of her choices or her father and brothers. She was a woman of intelligence and hard work, a woman of passion and fire and soul. Mulder could go fuck himself. She was done playing by his rules. 

She passed by two agents talking loud enough for her to hear. "We have to get special permission for his case because its so unique. One of spooky Mulders..." The agents laughed. She came up behind them gently and they flinched and swallowed. 

"Oh agent Scully I'm glad we ran into you...um I've been asked to come and get you and your partner's signatures on a day release form for Ed Jerse."

Scully thoughtfully considered the information and took the forms they were holding and signed them. She took a look at which prison he was coming out of. 

She looked the agents in the eyes and said "No need to get Agent Mulders signature, he's busy." 

She turned and left them standing there. 

The agents swallowed as they watched her walk away. "Wow..."  
"Yeah. Wow. Can you imagine working everyday with Dana Scully down in that basement, I'd never get any work done. "  
"Because you're too scared to breathe around her or because she's so hot?" 

"Both..." They laughed. "Dyou think we should've told her that we need two signatures?" 

"Probably. We'll just get him to sign it on our way out." 

Mulders office. 

"Diana, Scully and I have been working together for a long time now. It's only natural that she'd get upset." Mulder said 

"Fox, she's not the same as us. She's out of her comfort zone and no amount of science is ever going to validate the things we've seen." She stepped forward and put her hand on his chest when she said this. 

He looked at her curiously. He knew she what she was trying to do. He had been starved of the kind of affection and sex that he wanted from Scully for so long that it crossed his mind to reciprocate. It was curious. His mind always fled to Scully whenever faced with these situations. He was pondering the way Scully had settled herself into his work, his life and his heart and he smiled to himself. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." 

The agents stood at the door. "Agent Mulder I have a prison day release form for you to sign. For Ed Jerse."

Mulder flinched at the sound of his name and his jaw tightened. "Someone you know?" Diana asked. 

"Only by reputation."

He took the form, read over it and signed. 

"I can be the second signature if you want " Diana held up her hand. 

"Oh thats fine Agent Scully already signed it on her way out." The agent explained. 

Mulder looked up and tensed. His breathing started to become heavier. "She did?" 

"Yeah. She asked that we didn't disturb you with it but Skinner was unavailable for signing so we had to stop by here." 

"Is she still in the building?" 

"No idea sir." 

Mulder grabbed his jacket and left the office. "Where are you going, Fox?" 

Mulder didn't answer her and walked out. 

He tried Scully's cellphone 5 times and her landline. It was no use. She was obviously ignoring him. 

He was an idiot. He realised that now. Sometimes it takes the threat of losing everything you hold dear to remind you of what you have. 

He would go by the prison to get to Ed Jerse before...just in case. Maybe he was being paranoid. But his heart was beating fast and he didn't know what else he could do or what might happen if he did nothing. 

Scully's car.

"I have to say Dana, I was kinda surprised to see you at the gates waiting for me. I mean...after everything that happened. I'm sorry...really I am. I wasn't myself and there's nothing I can do to take back what I did to you or those other people. But I've had alot of time to think about things and it's been for the best...it really has. Thank you...for, you know." 

"That's okay Ed. I know it wasn't just you, there was something driving you to do those things and now it's gone. The tattoos gone. And...you're welcome." She smiled at him and he blushed. 

He was still cute, prison hadn't changed that. Here was a man who knew what it felt like to be inside her. He knew what her mouth tasted like and she had felt his hands all over her body. He wasn't Mulder, he wasn't the love of her life with all the burning desire and devotion, the affection and the pain that came with it. But he was a man with a cute face and a bashful smile, a nice body and he wasn't afraid to touch her. She was already wet at the thought of what she was planning on doing. 

After a few drinks and some food at a bar they drove to a hotel. 

Meanwhile, Mulder was going out of his mind with worry. He'd driven up to the prison and been told that Ed had already left. The security guard had told him there was a beautiful red headed lady who had picked him up. 

Great, now he was going to have to track her down. He couldn't lie to himself that it was for the sake of her safety. He knew she was safe or he wouldn't have been let out. He couldn't let her do this. Not again. If he could see her then he would know what to do. He would have to find her first. 

He used every FBI trick in the book to eventually locate where she'd booked into a room. Of course she wouldn't have taken him to her home. But she was booked in a hotel that they'd used several times before. Maybe she wanted to be found, maybe she wanted to be stopped, he thought. No...he knew this wasn't the case but he was beyond caring. He wasn't going to let her try and live down the regret and heartbreak it caused them both. 

He drove up to the hotel and came up to the desk. He smiled impatiently and asked if they had a Dana Scully or an Ed Jerse staying. And the receptionist said yes they were staying there and would he like to pass a message. Mulder closed his eyes and sighed painfully. He never should have let Diana get close to him again he never should have let that undermine his and Scully's relationship or partnership. 

When he opened his eyes and looked at the smiling receptionist he quickly pushed his torso up onto the counter so he could turn the computer screen his way and see the hotel room number. The receptionist opened his mouth wide but he flashed his FBI badge and slipped him a twenty. "You didn't see anything, okay?" He nodded. 

Mulder strode up the corridor and took the lift. As soon as the doors opened he practically ran down the hall to the room. He paused before knocking and listened, he couldn't hear anything. 

Hotel room.

Eds hand were on Dana's back and he unhooked her bra. Kissing him made every thing feel better. She knew she'd probably hate herself in the morning but she didn't want to think about that right now. She was sat on his lap and she could feel how ready he was beneath his pants. It was good to be wanted. It felt good to be touched. The sex would burn off the hurt she felt from Mulder and Diana. Eds eyes on her body would wash off the patronising looks they gave her. 

She took the rest of her clothes off and let him bask in her glory. She was Dana Scully. And she didn't need anybody's permission to be loved by another. It was her body. She needed this. 

Ed was in a state of bliss and wonder as she straddled his naked body and sank onto him. She knew he wasn't as big as Mulder from the few times they'd accidentally seen each other naked. But she didn't care, he did for her body what she needed to be done. Fuck Mulder she thought....well wasn't that the issue here that she wasn't fucking Mulder. Her anger and desire and frustration spurred her on and she rode him with a fire in her eyes and her heart. Eds eyes rolled back into his skull, he had no idea what he'd done to deserve this kind of lovemaking but he wasn't going to question it. 

Mulder slipped his pick out and undone the lock on the door. He came into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bedroom and opened the door slightly. The sight he saw both enticed and angered him. Scullys naked back and bum moving up and down on the body of Ed Jerse, she was riding him searching for her own release and pleasure. How could he be angry at her for what he hadn't given her. 

He walked into the room. And Scully turned her head, she gasped. "What...the fuck are you doing in here Mulder?! How did you get in?!" 

"Get off of him Scully. Get off of him and let me ju..."

Ed lifted his head slightly "Dude ...what the fuck.?"

Scully's mouth was open in surprise but she hadn't stopped riding him. Her eyes had become more hooded and her pupils more dilated as Mulder entered the room further. "Scully" he said deeply and she shuddered. "No Mulder." "Yes Scully. I'm not going anywhere so you can either stop or carry on but I'm staying." 

"What the..." Ed was really confused. He knew this was too good to be true there had to be a crazy ex, but he was too enraptured by Scully's pussy to really do anything about it or go anywhere. 

"Mulder, get the fuck out of here now." 

"No. This is what you need right? Well, I'm here for you. I'll watch you ride it out and I'll be here to pick up the pieces afterwards just like you do for me Scully. You always do... I'm not going anywhere Scully." 

"Well then I'll call security." She leant over to grab the landline but Mulder disconnected the wires. "Fine! You want to watch me ride it out ? Then watch." 

He sat on the chair by the bed and kept her gaze. She looked at him in the eyes and didn't look away. She rode with determination and Mulders eyes darkened. Her pussy gushed and she bit her lip. He was breathing heavier and she swivelled her hips to feel more of the dick that was inside her. Ed was stunned into silence by the pleasure he was feeling from what the woman on top of him was doing to him and by the oddness of the situation. He decided to keep his mouth shut and maybe get out of there alive on his first day release in years. 

Scullys legs were twitching and she was still holding mulders eye contact. He leant forward in his chair. "Is this making you feel better Scully?" He said darkly. Why did his voice have to be so damn seductive like that. She breathed sharply at the jolt of pleasure that went through her body when he spoke to her like that. He was watching another man's dick fuck his partner and he still managed to take up all the air in the room with his commanding presence. Fuck him, she thought ...she wished she was, kind of. 

He didn't deserve it though. "Fuck you Mulder, you bastard." He moved forward at that and sat on the bed. So that he was facing her and beside them. He stroked one finger up her spine from her lower back to her neck. She arched her back and whimpered. She rode Ed faster and harder. Mulder reached out and started tweaking her nipples. She gasped in pleasure and shock and slapped him across the face. He didn't stop though. He just held her gaze. 

She hated him and she loved what he was doing to her. She wanted to hurt him. "Eddie, I'm going to come on your dick." She threatened and teased spitefully, while never taking her eyes off mulders. 

Ed groaned. 

Mulder stared at Scully, his eyes darkened and he moved his hands from her nipples onto her hips. He sat closer to her so that his face was only an inch or so apart. And he said quietly "I'll help". Scully was in over her head, she knew that now. She was at the mercy of her own bodies pleasure from now on out. And right now Mulder was the master of her pleasure.

He squeezed her hips with both hands and started to pump her up and down onto Eds dick. Scully whimpered and moaned. She tried to use her hands to move his hands off her but they ended up just rested on his arms. The pleasure had taken over her body so that she was becoming limp. She felt like the only muscle she had left that was still working was her pussy. She felt it twitching and contracting in waves of pleasure and she knew was going to come soon. 

Mulder stared into her soul as he lifted her up and down harder and faster onto Eds dick again and again and again. She wanted to plead with him to stop. But she had become a wordless nameless wreck...all that existed was her pleasure and Mulders eyes, Mulders hands...

With the same relentlessness and determination he used to pursue very case and mission he now pursued Scully's orgasm like it was his life's work and the answer to all his mysteries, the answer to life itself and with it he would find the ultimate truth. 

Scully was losing her mind. The pleasure was like nothing else she'd ever felt before. Everytime she thought she'd get used to what Mulder was doing to her he'd start swivelling her hips and it would make her go weak from the feelings it provoked inside her pussy. Her mouth was open. Mulder leant forward and kissed her sloppily, his tongue entering her mouth rudely and deliciously. Sucking and pulling at her lips with his mouth and teeth. He was panting hard now too. God this was crazy, what were they doing. 

God she loved him so much. "I love you Scully." 

That was the final straw. Her back arched and her head threw back. Her breasts still bouncing from the movement that Mulder hadn't ceased. She convulsed and shook as waves of pleasure went through her body. Making her almost black out. Her pussy spasming around Ed Jerses cock. Ed opened his mouth in silent exasperation and tortured pleasure. 

Scully came hard, again and again. Mulder was still pumping her up and down. Before her orgasm was finished she grabbed a hold of him by the back of the neck and the hair and wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply and lovingly with passion and anger and so much love. He kissed her back with the same and more. 

She carried on cumming while kissing him untill her orgasm started to wane and they both breathed. She looked Mulder in the eyes and stroked his cheek softly, still shaking. "There's my Scully. Good girl. My good girl." 

"Mulder...."

"You did good Scully. You got what you needed, you did it for me, with me. You came for me. Because you're a good girl. And I love you." 

"Mulder I love you." 

He swept her up off of Ed. And picked her up into his arms. Naked and trembling. She was small against his body and he claimed her completely. Nothing would ever come between them again, he wouldn't let it. 

Ed came into his condom after Scully had been taken off of him. He shuddered. He'd never had sex as crazy as that before. He took his condom off and put into the trash. He grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. 

He turned to leave the room. And looked at the agents cuddling. Agent Mulder in his leather jacket cradling a naked Dana Scully. 

"Um, Dana I...uh ...take care then." 

"Bye Ed." The agents said in unison, breathlessly. 

"Don't forget to show up for bail." Mulder added. 

"Yes sir." Ed said. 

He left the hotel room. "Jeeeez... fucking FBI agents." He shook his head in disbelief.

Mulder sat scully back down onto the bed and undid his belt. He stood in front of her face and took his cock out. He put one hand on the back of her neck and held onto some of her hair softly. He started pumping and massaging his cock. She leant forward to take him into her mouth but he stopped her and held her hair in place. "No Scully this isn't for me...it's for you. I don't deserve that right now."

He had a point. But she still wanted to taste him. 

He was close she could see that. And she watched him in fascination as the pained look on his face mixed with aching love and a dark desire that possessed him completely. 

She reached her tongue out and stroked him with it on the head of his dick and the small part of his shaft that she could reach. He whimpered helplessly and the head of his penis brushed over her lips back and forth a few times as he was erratically pumping and massaging. And then it was all over...he spurted hot cum all of over her face. She closed her eyes and her mouth opened slightly, involuntarily in surprise. 

His cum was all over her face. Her lips, her cheeks and just below her eyelashes. She blinked and looked up at him. He breathed and sighed. "I needed you to know...you need to know. That you are mine. I am yours." He knelt down to her as he said this and took her face in his hands gently. "And there is no-one else. There is nothing that will come between us Scully." 

Her eyes teared up with happiness. He took a tissue and cleaned her face gently. 

"Fox, what are you doing? The door was open. I followed you here... I thought something was wrong." Diana said at the door. 

Scully flinched in surprise but Mulder held her firmly and gently, never taking his eyes off her. He continued wiping the cum gently off Scully's face and leant in for a deep kiss. And when their lips and tongues finally parted he said. "I'm taking care of my business Diana so why don't you go and take care of yours. And close the door on your way out." He never took his eyes off Scully's. 

Diana turned and stormed silently off, closing the door behind her. 

"Come on Scully I'm gonna run us a bath." 

He ran the bath and filled it with the bubble bath on the side. And he gently lifted Scully into the bath. He used a sponge and lovingly, softly brushed it over her skin. She put her hair back into the water and he gently held her head so that she didn't go under while leaning in and dotting kisses all over her neck. 

He then took all of his clothes off and joined her in the bath tub. She lay with her back pressed against his stomach and they cuddled and stroked each others skin with love and affection and reverence. She felt loved, worshipped and completely encompassed by him. She felt safe. She sighed in relief. "I love you Mulder." 

"I love you Scully, more than anything in the world. Whether you're in Antarctica or on another planet. We will always find each other, we will always save each other...I hope. No matter what. Forever." 

"Yes." She looked at him deeply in the eyes and communicated everything she wanted to say in a single look. They kissed deeply. 

They hadn't had sex yet but they both knew it would be earth shattering and mind blowing when it happened and she didn't feel rushed. Now that they'd broken this final barrier they had the rest of their lives together. And Mulder knew he was never going to let her go, ever. She was his everything and he wanted no-one else but her. They held each other close in the hot water and their souls were finally at peace.

The end. 

(Maybe there will be a part two, who knows. Hope you enjoyed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy endings guaranteed, no matter what. My fragile heart couldn't take it otherwise.


End file.
